Sprayers
Chem-Sprayer High pressure storage container with pump action delivery system. Chemical sprayers are often rigged into makeshift flamethrowers by more aggressive pyros. It can still shoot liquid. This sprayer is decently effective at short to medium range. * Ignores most armor. * The Chem Sprayer cannot be blocked or dodged. * All targets inside the line of fire are affected. * The Chem Sprayer can fire gasoline, pesticide, toxic gas, and acid. * Costs 180¤. Home Flamer Scrapped together from random parts from a scrap heap. Civilains can build it themselves, and there's not much regulation surrounding it. But seriously, how else do I clear out all those weeds in my garden? * Ignores most armor. * The Chem-Sprayer cannot be blocked or dodged. * The Home Flamer fires a column 3 squares wide and damages all targets in the affected area. * The Home Flamer can fire gasoline and napalm. * Costs 110¤. 30XM-Military The 30XM-Military is compact flamethrower with and advanced projection system. It has very good range compared to other flamethrowers. The 30XM-Military is produced by Lenex. * Ignores most armor. * The 30XM-Military cannot be blocked or dodged. * The 30XM-Military fires a column 3 squares wide and damages all targets in the affected area. * The 30XM-Miliatary can fire gasoline and napalm. * Costs 700¤. LCG Model IV A very short range wrist mounted flamethrower. Though it doesn't have the flexibility of other models, you don't need to put down your weapon to use it. The 30XM-Military is produced by Lenex. * Ignores most armor. * The LCG Model IV cannot be blocked or dodged. * The LCG Model IV fires a column 3 squares wide and damages all targets in the affected area. * The LCG Model IV can fire gasoline and napalm. * Costs 700¤. Chemicals Flamethrowers and other sprayers can be loaded with a large number of different chemicals. Some chemicals deal damage both for their own sake and when on fire. Gasoline * When on fire, gasoline deals 12 damage. * Without fire, gasoline deals 1 damage. Targets covered in gasoline smell terrible, are dealt 30 damage per turn if set on fire, and are slowed by 1 speed. * When on fire, targets continue to take fire damage. Dropping prone and rolling for 1/2 turn will put out the fire. NPCs must make a DC15 pain save or panic and rush around at random. * Costs 1¤ per tank. Pesticide * When on fire, pesticide deals 9 damage. * Without fire, pesticide deals 5 damage. It deals five times the normal damage against enemies that breathe through spiracles (generally insects). * When on fire, targets continue to take fire damage. Dropping prone and rolling for 1/2 turn will put out the fire. NPCs must make a DC15 pain save or panic and rush around at random. * Costs 2¤ per tank. Toxic Gas * Toxic gas deals 1 damage. Targets must roll a DC14 Constitution save to avoid being poisoned. When poisoned, the target is dealt 30 damage per turn and their speed is reduced to half. * Toxic gas entirely ignores armor. * Toxic gas is not flammable. * Costs 5¤ per tank. Napalm * When on fire, napalm deals 17 damage. * When on fire, targets continue to take fire damage. Dropping prone and rolling will not put out the fire, the affected target must not be in contact with oxygen to extinguish the fire. NPCs must make a DC16 pain save or panic and rush around at random. * Costs 7¤ per tank. Acid * Acid deals 10 damage. The target is dealt 20 damage per turn so long as they are continuously covered in acid. * Acid entirely ignores armor and shreds armor. * Acid is not flammable. * Costs 5¤ per tank. Category:Equipment